


Earthy Desires

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [21]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Bath Sex, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bubble Bath, Conversations, Cooking, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Idols, Love, Male Friendship, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, Showers, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: There's a new Earth Ghoul in town, and Omega's partner wants a romp with him for her birthday.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Earth Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDixieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDixieBelle/gifts), [Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/gifts).



> The "new" Earth Ghoul featured in this story is based on Arvid Persner.

Omega stands in the corridor outside the classroom where he knows the individual for whom he is waiting to be. He looks around, admiring his surroundings; he hasn’t yet been in the expansive new education wing that opened last fall, built with the ministry’s future in mind. The number of congregants has grown leaps and bounds since the early days of the Ghost Project, but has positively skyrocketed under the leadership of Copia, former Cardinal, now Papa.

There are so many new faces, ghouls and Siblings alike, and it’s one of the former that the elder ghoul is seeking on this day.

The heavy dark wood door swings open and the students file out, several of whom openly gawk at the storied Quintessence Ghoul. He’s in several of their textbooks, and until now, many of them have only learned about him in their lessons. Omega is a legend to them, The Most Important Ghoul of All-Time™.

The Aether Ghoul is humble and doesn’t let it go to his head. He politely nods and waves at the gawping passers-by. He’s dressed in his era three uniform, his clothing of choice when he’s performing his duties around the ministry. His mask is on and his glamour is down; his tail swings nonchalantly behind him as he continues to wait until finally, Omega sees him: the abbey’s newest Earth Ghoul, Ridge.

The two are already well-acquainted, and when they lock eyes as the young drummer exits the classroom, he heads in the Quintessence Ghoul’s direction without being beckoned. He’s dressed in an era four uniform, sans jacket and mask. Ridge is wearing tortoise-shell rimmed glasses, more out of fashion than necessity, and his sandy-brown hair is tousled in a perfect-but-not-too-perfect manner. He’s an incredibly attractive ghoul, and Omega can see why he’s been immensely popular with the Sisters of Sin since his summoning.

“Omega!” Ridge greets him with a smile as they engage in a bro hug, the combination of a handshake followed by a one-armed hug. “What brings you here today, brother?”

The hug lasts a few moments, and they pat each other on the back before separating. “I’m here to see you, actually,” the Aether Ghoul informs the young Earth Ghoul with a soft chuckle. “Do you have a few minutes?”

Omega and Ridge walk down the corridor en route to the nearest exit. It’s the middle of winter and while neither are properly dressed for the cold, the Quintessence Ghoul wants to have a cigarette as they chat. He’s been “trying to quit” for several decades now; for all that Aether Ghouls can cure, addiction isn’t one of them.

Soon, they’re standing outside and Omega has a lit cigarette between his lips. His mask is off and secured under his arm, and his glamour is back in place. He and Ridge might be alone in this corner of the white marble terrace, but there are Siblings milling about; the Quintessence Ghoul is one of the many of his ilk that is guarded about revealing his ghoulish self to others unless he has a deep bond with them.

He asks the younger ghoul about his day and listens as Ridge prattles on about this and that for the next ten minutes, occasionally interjecting as one engaged in a conversation might. Omega is on his second cigarette by the time the young ghoul is done, and he takes the opportunity to broach the subject that brought him to the education wing today.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow night…?” the elder ghoul asks before he brings the cigarette to his lips and inhales. He’s hoping to arrange a surprise rendezvous with Ridge as a gift for his partner. She’s a Sister of Sin that’s been with the ministry for nearly a decade, and tomorrow is her birthday. They are hopelessly devoted to each other, and in a mostly polygamous environment, the couple is decidedly monogamous…with a few exceptions.

This is one of them.

It’s not often that either feels an inclination to be intimate with anyone except for the other; even after all the years they’ve been together, the flames of passion in their relationship burn bright for all to see. But when the feeling strikes to involve a third party, they allow one another the freedom to whet their desires.

After a moment’s thought, the drummer responds. “I’m supposed to meet up with the twins from my Latin class.”

Omega softly chuckles. “Well, that sounds like fun,” he muses. “I don’t think I’ve even been with twins before…” He brings the cigarette back to his lips for another drag before releasing the smoke a few moments later. “Are they identical?”

“They are,” the Earth Ghoul confirms with a smirk.

The Quintessence Ghoul huffs out a laugh. “You could make a scientific experiment out of it, Ridge,” he suggests. “Find out just how identical they are.”

“I intend to,” the drummer replies. “I’ll tell you about it at our next band practice.”

Omega smirks as he nods. Ridge recently joined MCC after the departure of the original drummer, a Brother of Sin that decided to leave the ministry for personal reasons. The young Earth Ghoul was summoned with a future in the Ghost Project in mind, but this was deemed the best use of his talents until it’s time to replace Mountain. He’s been an amazing addition to the band, and the Quintessence Ghoul is fond of the young drummer.

The guitarist takes another drag from his cigarette, and there’s a comfortable silence between the bandmates as they watch a small group of Siblings off in the distance.

“Was there a reason you were asking if I had plans tomorrow, Omega?” the Earth Ghoul suddenly asks. “If you need me for something, I can reschedule the twins.”

“Well, now that you mention it…” The Quintessence Ghoul smirks. Ridge has met his partner on several occasions now, and the young ghoul is familiar with their unique situation. He’s also more than willing to accommodate the request, and by the time they part ways at the end of their conversation, plans have been made for the drummer to join Omega and his beloved in their quarters the following night for dinner, followed by dessert.


	2. They Say It's Your Birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sister's birthday, and Omega has a day full of surprises lined up for her.

The following day begins with nearly three hours of birthday sex. To be fair, it’s how they start most days, oftentimes waking up early so they can enjoy each other before parting company to fulfill their duties to the ministry that they both faithfully serve.

They’ve both been granted the day off by Sister Imperator, and Omega has a day of surprises lined up for his partner; the first of which is a luxurious bubble bath. The Clergy approved a major renovation to their quarters last year for the 400th anniversary of the Quintessence Ghoul’s summoning, and a larger bathtub that would comfortably fit them both was among the many updates.

The bathroom smells like the fragrant almond coconut milk honey bath Omega used as he was thoughtfully drawing the birthday girl’s bath, ensuring it’s exactly the temperature she prefers. He’s in his black boxer briefs as he puts the finishing touches on the ambiance; candles are lit, the lights are dimmed, and soft music is turned on before he calls his partner into the bathroom.

She’s touched at his sweet gesture; even after all these years together, he’s every bit as romantic as he was when he first started courting her, and he dotes on her as much as she does him. The Quintessence Ghoul helps her into the tub after she sheds her purple satin robe, but before he’s able to leave the bathroom so she can relax as he works on other aspects of her birthday surprises, the Sister insists that he join her.

Omega is never one to disappoint.

He strips out of his boxer briefs and tosses them into the hamper before he climbs into the tub, making himself comfortable before his beloved settles between his legs with her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and nestles his chin in the crook of her neck, perfectly content to spend this time with her even though he’d had other plans, and it’s not long before his cock is coming to life again.

The couple adjusts their positioning, and within moments, she’s riding him reverse cowgirl while he gropes her tits from behind. They watch each other in the mirrored walls of the alcove in which their generously sized tub is located. Their gaze meets frequently, as it often does when they’re being intimate; the eyes are the window to the soul, and in those shared gazes, they see their truth: their love, their devotion, and all that their future together holds.

They move from the bath to the shower after the water starts to cool, and they take turns washing each other’s hair and body. The mirrors are fogged over from the steamy environment, and once they emerge from the shower stall, Omega bundles her up in an oversized fluffy purple towel before he wraps another around his waist. He uses a third towel to remove the excess water from their hair, turning it over to her so she put her hair up in it and secure it in place.

The Quintessence Ghoul has always been amused by the turban-like construct, and although he’s never had enough hair to necessitate anything more than what he already does, he’ll occasionally do his own hair turban if he’s in a puckish mood and wants to make her laugh. Today is not one of those days, even though he’s feeling high-spirited, largely because of the surprise he has in store for her this evening.

They get dressed; Omega in his usual black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots and she in a dark purple sweater with button detailing down the back, dark rinse skinny jeans, and black suede high-heeled boots. Many of the Sister’s casual clothes are purple, as is much of their home décor; it’s the color of the Aether, after all, but it has also been her favorite color since long before her Aether Ghoul partner came into her life. A Prince fan for as long as she can remember, the walls of her childhood bedroom were purple, as was an accent wall in the first apartment she rented after she moved out of her parents’ home; she’s always thought that it was only fitting how the paths that she took in life led her to her handsome Aether Ghoul beau. It was as if Lucifer had been guiding her all along.

There’s a knock at door as the Sister is doing her hair and make-up, and Omega is quick to answer it himself, knowing that he’d find Swiss, Cumulus, Cirrus, and a couple of the Sisters that his beloved is closest to on the other side. They’re all wearing ridiculous party hats and have party favors, and they’re primed to surprise her when she finally emerges once she’s ready. The quintet files in, closing the door after they’re all inside, and they know to keep quiet; it’s most difficult for Swiss, the energetic and boisterous Multi Ghoul, but he manages because he doesn’t want to invoke the ire of the Quintessence Ghoul.

Swiss and Omega couldn’t possibly be any more different; the former is light-hearted and rarely lets anything get him down, while the latter is more ruminative and always seems to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The two ghouls don’t always see eye to eye, but they set aside their differences because of their shared fondness for the Sister.

Not many individuals intimidate the Multi Ghoul, but the Quintessence Ghoul is one of them. Swiss used to be one of the students that were gawking at Omega in the education wing yesterday, after all, reading about him in textbooks and learning about him in lessons, and now, not only is he a close friend of The Most Important Ghoul of All-Time™’s partner, he’s also one of his peers. It’s a bit of a mind-fuck to the Multi Ghoul, being welcomed into their quarters and feeling a bit like he’s stepping into a museum when he sees the Quintessence Ghoul’s various award statuettes with the Grammy Award among them, his storied guitars, and all the keepsakes he brought home to the abbey that he acquired during the tours that took him around the globe and back again.

The Sister is very fond of Swiss and his Air Ghoulette bandmates, and she counts the trio amongst her innermost circle of friends. She grew close to them when they were still in the Ghost Project talent pipeline after she had been assigned to work with ghouls that had been designated as future replacements for current members, and she’s so proud of the success they’ve had since joining the band when Copia became its new frontman.

Omega excuses himself so he can check on his beloved, but not before telling their company to be on stand-by, and when he returns a few minutes later, he’s not alone. His partner is in front of him with his large hands over her eyes as he guides her towards their guests, and just as he drops his hands, they all yell “SURPRISE!” The Aether Ghoul softly chuckles to himself as they blow their party favors and carry on, much to the delight of the Sister, and he’s reminded of Terzo and his Kazoo of Destiny. He can laugh about it now, but he was almost embarrassed over it when the Dark Pope would unleash it during their acoustic sets. There are few individuals that Omega loves more than Terzo, but oh, how he wanted to cram that stupid kazoo where the sun didn’t shine.

A short time later, the Sister is whisked away by her dear friends; she doesn’t know it yet, but they have a day of shopping and pampering planned for her, and they’ve been tasked by the Quintessence Ghoul to find a special outfit for tonight. He’s given them one of his ministry-issued credit cards, and the entire day is on him. As a band ghoul, Omega receives a generous monthly stipend that goes into an account that was set up on his behalf. He and his partner spend little money, but today will be an exception. It’s a special occasion after all, a day-long celebration of the one he loves the most.

And when the Sister returns this evening, a dinner prepared by the Aether Ghoul will be awaiting her…as will a certain Earth Ghoul that is looking forward to tonight every bit as much as the one who invited him.


End file.
